Sinking
by summershine
Summary: One shot. She's sinking... is he too late? OoC Hermione.


SINKING

SUMMERSHINE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

GIRL

She pauses, as her eyes search frantically. Picking up the blade, and tucking it safely in a pocket next to her breast, she tears off down the grassy slope. It dances with stringy strands of grass, and her feet stomp on them hungrily as she hurls herself to the mollifying water.

It is quiet as she pauses by the dancing lake. Time stands still as she breathes heavily, sucking in burning air. Tentatively, she dips a marbled white toe in, and swirls the silky mixture. It chills her, sending tingles up and down her spine. She drops her cloak; its heavy brown felt falls, immobile. It will be her only witness.

She grasps the steel hilt, and bows to the ground, praying for forgiveness. She sought the one she loved- begged frantically for him to come, to rescue her from her dark pit of sorrow. She waited, her breath catching on a straying leaf, making it twist and spin on the murky water.

The night is silent. He does not come, and her breath becomes so laboured that it is hard to see. Panic sets in, caressing her with thick waves. She draws the knife frantically, but then stops, her eyes focusing on a large cliff, bleak and grey. She walks toward it, her face impassive, the fingers that clutch the knife loosening…

BOY

The boy bellows angrily, kicking the row of parchment. It flutters into the fire, where it is consumed ferociously. He flops down with an angry sigh. The words will not come, the parchment will not fill, and he is at a loss of what to do…

GIRL

The girl is tiptoeing tenaciously into the lapping water. Her tears have abated, and her sore eyes focus clearly on her cliff. Her mountain; to which she must go. Her goal. Her feet swirl in the water, as it ebbs around them in a calm furor.

BOY

He sighs, and rumples his hair. He stretches, and trudges out of his dormitory. He will tell his friend he loves her tomorrow. There is always a tomorrow.

GIRL

She is lost now. Chin-up, eyes vacant, she is almost at her mountain, her cliff, and her goal… she is almost there. She takes a hesitant step forward, and her feet collapse. She does not feel the squishy, cold mud beneath her numb toes. There is nothing beneath her. She reaches out, and touches her cliff. The grey stone is cold, and crumbles to her touch. She gives a gasp of delight as the water closes over her...

BOY

He looks out of the window desperately; he cannot find her, he is worried sick. His best friend has gone to bed, and he is left alone with the strict white walls and lavish carpet. He looks at the lake, serene in the moonlight. And then he spots it, the solitary ripple…

GIRL

The girl's eyes fuzz. All she sees is a watery grey pastel, and her cliff smiles: its job is complete. It leaves, and the girl is touching nothing. She cries, but air does not come to her… only water comforts her, cloaking her, binding her, choking her…

BOY

The boy runs, his feet slapping the ground with vengeance. He runs, while his heart tattoos against his ribcage, his lungs craving the intake of coolness. He reaches the grassy slope and sprints to the water's edge, diving in…

GIRL

The girl faintly hears a tiny echo of a splash. Her arms and feet and legs and chest are rubber, veins throbbing without oxygen, and her limbs become useless. Her mind screeches, and she is still.

BOY

The boy reaches her, drags her, rushes her to the edge. He pumps, holds, cries. She does not wake. Her chestnut hair cascades limply over her skin, so very white. He moans, and pulls her body to his, screaming, wailing his anguish.

BOY

He does not know what to do. It is too late to save his love, so he bends down, and envelops her cold lips in a fervent kiss. He hugs her tight to him, fitting his warmness around her cold curves. He bends down again. He is unaware of the tears streaking his face, only aware that he is finally declaring his love for her…

"I love you, Hermione. I… I love you so much. Please, oh please don't leave me. I need you."

GIRL

The girl faintly notices that something cold is spattering her face. She is annoyed, and moves her hand brusquely to get rid of it. But her arms refuse her command, remaining limp at her side. So she opens her eyes, groggily, to see the man she loves bending over her, weeping. She smiles. He has come.

"Ron…"

A/N

Quarries: I'm guessing that the 'cliff, mountain, goal' thing was very confusing, and I totally understand. I write what I'm feeling, and that was what I was feeling when I wrote my story. Hermione's 'cliff' was ultimately her death. She was in such a state of despair and loss that her mind invented her cliff. It was to take away the pain, slightly, and so intent was Hermione on taking away the pain and reaching her goal that she did not realise that she was going to kill herself. To me, the cliff symbolized death. It symbolized that while death is bleak and grey, in the worst times it can come off almost tantalizingly, and when someone is that depressed, something so depressing can become quite appealing. When Hermione felt the cliff, she was in reality drowning, and when the cliff 'smiled' (personification) and left, then that meant that Hermione was basically dead. She had drowned, so there was no need for the cliff to be present, because it was basically something her mind created anyway. But right after the cliff left, the bleak tantalizing left Hermione, and she realized that she in fact wanted to live. But it was too late, because death had been accomplished. So in reality she died, but when Ron saved her, it showed that only love can save us from death- and so Hermione lived again. So, I hope that explained the story, and I hoped you enjoyed it! I usually only write Harry and Ginny stories, but this Ron and Hermione story was quite a nice break. I must say, go RxH and HxG! Chao!


End file.
